Embodiments described herein generally relate to monitoring a network using a specialized graphical user interface to manage, view, and troubleshoot the network.
The use of computer networks and devices has become widespread, and many of the advantages of such networks and devices are well-known. The networks can include multiple nodes each interconnected by a bi-directional communication link. However, when a network fault occurs, such as when a bi-directional communication link fails, the network may experience congestion, corresponding performance issues, and/or the like. For networks having a few devices (e.g., one node), the network faults are manageable. However, for large networks having multiple nodes, such as medical networks in hospitals extending multiple floors and/or buildings, the network faults can be difficult to locate and/or diagnose. Managing the configuration and multiple communication links within these large networks is conventionally done by having multiple status boxes distributed at each node throughout the network. The status boxes monitor the bi-directional communication links, when a network fault occurs an information technology (IT) technician, user, and/or the like is required to diagnose and/or reconfigure the network at the status box detecting the network fault.